wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/08/16 - 2010/08/22
Monday Soon after Bly had left in his own transport, Wolf had left for the Courageous in a shuttle. At the starport, two Yulairian Cerans raced through the entrance, towards the landed ship, sirens blaring. As the vehicles stopped near the boarding ramp, Wolf's shuttle had set down. Kails, meanwhile, along with several techs were working on various bridge systems to make sure the ship would be okay when the cloak was activated. Kails suddenly yelled, as one of the consoles sparked. After having fallen backwards, she looked over at Aer-May who was looking at tactical data. Odd garbles and beeps were coming from the comm. console. Aer-May dropped the various discs and papers she had in her hands, motion to the console. "Clear that up!" Two techs rushed to fix the transmission. The bridge door opened, and two officers rushed in. "Aer-May!" one of them yelled, moving up next to her. "The Dauntless lost comms. As we were running a routine check, we intercepted--" "...G-36-274-275-285" came from the comm. Aer-May quickly snapped her gaze to the console. "What is that?" Kails got up and brushed her hair from her face. "Sounds like a code. Federis-type, I'd say." Aer-May looked down and started repeating to herself, "Federis" Looking up, she glanced to the comm. officer. "Private, can you translate this?" The officer nodded. "Yes, ma'am." "Corporal Terak, you're in charge while I'm gone." she said, half-running out. "Yes, ma'am." Outside, Aer-May was moving towards one of the parked Cerans. Wolf went up to her, wondering why she was in a rush. "What's going on?" "It's nothing." she replied hurridly. "It's hard to explain, but don't worry. Everything's under control. Just, things." Opening the passenger door to the forward Ceran, she looked back at the slightly baffled Wolf. "We've just got a few problems that can be sorted out, is all." she said, stepping in to the vehicle, and quickly closing the door. The Ceran sped off. Wolf stood there, with one hand in the air, stuck in mid-sentence. One of the officers from the boarding room walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "'Nother day at work, right, sir?" Wolf nodded, and then shook his head, walking over to the shuttle, which he had gotten in to. The shuttle soon took off. On Drakonia, Naga Krion was interviewed by a reporter. Aer-May was on the bridge of the Dauntless, going over what happened. The same thing happened to them, as what happened on the Courageous. The same transmission was heard, coming from the same people. Aer-May collected the data the Courageous hadn't obtained, and went back. Aer-May walked on to the bridge of the Courageous, to be "greeted" by the comm. officer. "Ma'am, you'll want to look at this." he said urgently. Everyone looked quite surprised and worried. "What is it?" she asked hurridly. "Well, ma'am, we found out, the Ichiri taskforce, the ship that is, launched a small group of ships to try and get in to range of the cloak to disable via a signal disruption." Aer-May looked around, now just as shocked as everyone else. "Do you know what they're using? Can we stop them?" "Yes, ma'am. Apparently they're using an old Girrage cruiser, since its the only ship they have with the power capabilities for something like this. Thing is, to avoid detection, they're using older model ship. Something that could be taken out easily." "That explains the Federis code." Kails interupted. The comm. officer nodded in agreement. "We could attack them, but using a large ship, much larger than say 60 meters would end up with us being detected. If we could use guerilla-type tactics to simply take the ships out... Anyway, I can explain more with a place to plan. War room, let's say." Aer-May nodded. "Alright. Get who you need, transports will be outside." Wednesday On Wednesday, the Massacre of 93422-06 in order to colonize the planet by the Gammetans occured. It was ongoing until the 6th of September. Friday On saturday as part of the Gammetan Massacre in a routine patrol, seven Gammetan soldiers were killed when a creature jumped on to their gunship from a rocky spire. Sunday Several Cerans came to a screeching halt infront of the CDC's ground-floor entrance. The General, Aer-May, Levan Terak, Jennifer Jeura, Kails Devier and Derrick all got out, along with a few others. They quickly walked in to the building, and through the lobby. The receptionist got up quickly. "Excuse me. You're all going in?" Aer-May nodded affirmativley, and continued to walk to the war room. The receptionist just rolled her eyes and sat back down. The group came through the war room doors, and began setting up. Both Bly and Wolf were there, along with others. Wolf and Aer-May glanced at eachother for a moment, both smiling at eachother. Once several things were set up, and Kails' tablet was plugged in to the meeting table, a hologram of several ships came up. "Gir--" Kails started, though was interupted by Levan. "Let Aer---" he went to say, though was also interupted by Jennifer's sharp "Shut up!" which seemed to echo through the room for a breif second. After a short pause, Aer-May cleared her throat slightly. "Thank you, Private." she said, to Jennifer. "I think." she muttered to herself. "Now..." As Aer-May began talking, Bly leaned in towards Wolf. "Is the Supreme Chancellor still in power?" he asked. "Yes. He is..." Wolf replied, wondering why Bly asked. "Didn't he try to overthrow you?" Bly questioned again. "No. He didn't..." Bly sat back in his chair normally, listening to Aer-May. "We just recieved word... Sort of. The Ichiri Taskforce, or rather, Ichiri Flagship." she said, appropriate holograms coming up as she spoke. "Launched a small strike force. What they're trying to do, is disrupt the cloak system via signal broadcasts. To avoid detection, they're using older ships. The lead ship, a Girrage-class, with the capable power core for this is setting up." "That's close to Bion Space. I could scramble some attack ships if needed." Commander Vasaron said, of the Bion. Yes... Well. We double checked. Apparently there's a... A..." Aer-May began, though seemed to be at a loss of words. "They rigged it to blow if anything sizeable gets near it." Kails said, as Aer-May tried to find the words she wanted. "Blow meaning, prematurely activate." She continued. "We can still cloak, but the risks become greater." Aer-May nodded a bit, slightly embarrased she couldn't speak for the breif moment. "A ship smaller than 60 meters should be able to get through. As there aren't many ships capable of taking on a small taskforce of that size, we were thinking of using the Courageous." Just as Aer-May finished her sentence, both Private Jennifer Jeura and Corporal Levan Terak stepped closer to the table, and bumped in to each other. The two began to quietly fight over the posistion to speak. "Why don't we use longrange blaster bolts? Or dispatch a shuttle to seize the ship?" Bly asked. "A shuttle... Wouldn't do it. We can't really seize control of the ship. Longrange blasts may or may not work." Aer-May replied. "If we can send the Courageous with a small fighter group latched on to its hull, the strikeforce won't detect anything..." She replied, and then paused for a moment. "Anything..." she said to herself, looking down, at a loss of words yet again. "Threatening." Kails said for Aer-May, looking up from her tablet with a quick smile, and then back down at the screen. "Yes. Thank you. Anything threatening." Aer-May said in reply. "Jen and..." She began, expecting to have things go smoothly, though she looked over at the two fighting. Aer-May looked over at Derrick. "Derrick?" "Yes, ma'am?" "Could you explain?" "Yes, ma'am." Derrick said, stepping up towards the table. Aer-May, however, moved away, and went over to Wolf, leaning in towards him. The two began to whisper for a short time. "Simply put." Derrick began. "We launch some A-22s armed with ship-to-capital ship missiles. And launch the Courageous as well. They dock with the Courageous, and the Courageous jumps." He explained. Bly got up from his seat after looking out at a passing shuttle. "Excuse me a second." he said, walking out. Wolf slightly got out of his chair. "Umm... Same." he said, getting up. Alongside Aer-May, he walked out of the room. Derrick looked around the table nervously. "Shall I continue...?" he asked. With no reply, he looked back at Kails, who didn't look up from her tablet. He looked back at the table, and let the silence it for a minute. "So..." "How is everyone?" No one said anything, and minded their own business. "Right... Sounds good." After a while, and uncomfortable silence (To Derrick, anyway), Bly came back. "Ohhkay. Continue?" Derrick asked, though no reply yet again. He was beginning to wonder if he existed. "I take that as a yes... Now. Where was I?" he said, thinking. "The arrival." Kails said kindly, though didn't change her gaze from the tablet screen. "Oh, yeah. The Courageous will dejump, and quickly deploy the fighters. By this time, the strikeforce will most likely be surprised by our tactics. The Courageous will go for the Giragge, while the fighters go for escort craft. Hopefully outta there in 5 minutes, victorious. After, we come home. Home bein' here. And cloak. Then you can all have a few good weeks off. Shall we put this in to play?" "Yes." Said Bly, raising his hand in agreement. Derrick mistook it for a question. "Er..yes?" "Oh. No. That's my support. For this." Bly replied. "Oh. Right. Sorry." "You better be." Bly muttered to himself. Kails looked up from her tablet. "Well, I for one don't see a much better plan. Probably doesn't count, but this has my support." Jen sarcastically smiled, "Thank you, private. We all care so much." Kails frowned slightly. "Uhh. Y'know, this is awkward." Derrick said. "I'm gonna let the General take over." "Not much for me to take over, is there? I think we're waiting on the commander. Where'd he go, anyhow?" Right on cue, as it would seem, Aer-May and Wolf walked in. "Okay, so it's been explained and authorized?" Wolf asked, looking around the room. Kails nodded. "Okay." Wolf said, slightly clapping his hands together. "Commander?" The General asked. "Yes?" "Who's going to..command this little charade?" "Umm... How so?" "Well, command the Courageous. It's been acting as a big shuttle lately, with no commander. Maybe it's tme that changed..." "I will." Bly immediately said, offering his service as commander. "Um... Actually." Levan began. "Why not Aer-May?" Everyone looked at him oddly. "Even if it's temporary." Levan quickly reassured. "She's... Smart. She knows the plans well. Probably the closest thing to a commander the Courageous has had in a few months." Levan listed. Kails put her tablet under one arm, and went over to Levan, putting her arm on his shoulder. "I have to agree." she said prominetly. Wolf looked over at the General, who looked over with a half-smile, as if he was expecting this exact situation. "It could be temporary. Just for the moment." Levan said, again, trying to reassure everyone. "He's right." Jen said. "Derrick?" Derrick scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say, but it came to him. It was just his plain-old opinion, "Sure. I'm not stationed there...but...sure." Wolf looked over at Aer-May, who looked back in return. They gazed at eachother, though kept silent. The two had a look like they knew what they were going to say. "I um... I could." Aer-May said, looking over to the others. "So, yes?" Levan asked, somewhat excitedly. "Uh...Yes?" "Alright!" Levan cheered, disallowing any time to pass. "Private, let's go get her ready." Levan said to Jen, referring to the Courageous. "Yes, sir." Jen replied. The two walked out, with Kails and Derrick following. The General came out of his chair and went over to Aer-May. "Well, then... I should get back to the Dauntless. Good luck..." He said, with a pause as he gave her a relaxed salute. "Admiral." He soon followed the rest, and left. Wolf and Aer-May said their goodbyes to Bly, and left as well. Bly ended the conversation, saying he was going to the BlyMachine. Walking through the halls, Aer-May moved closer to Wolf. "What was that about the Admiral...thing?" She asked. "Well... He's kind of right. The Courageous was the old Admiral's ship, and..." "Well, it's only temporary probably." He reassured her. The two walked out of the CDC building, hand-in-hand. Levan, Derrick, Kails and Jen were waiting near the lead SUV. Levan was holding the back door open for the couple. They soon stepped in to the vehicle. Kails peaked her head in before they left, with the words "Good luck, Aer-May. I'm sure you'll do fine." "Alright, Private. C'mon. Let the important people go." Levan said to her. Kails backed away, and let him close the door. The SUV drove off. "So. That's the Courageous' new commander..." Jen said contemplatively. "Yeah? So?" Levan asked. "Blonde hair, blue eyes. Pretty.. What is she? 20?" Jen replied. "Commander's lucky." Derrick commented. "Not our business." Levan said, moving towards the 2nd SUV. "Well, she is pr--" Derrick began, but was cut off by Levan. "Okay, let's just go." Jen and Levan got in to the 2nd SUV, and Kails and Derrick the 3rd. The 3 remaining SUVs left, along with the shuttle that landed nearby them. Category:Top 3 Weeks Category:List of Weeks Category:Watercooler